


Live A Little

by glitterbb



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Former Teacher/Student, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterbb/pseuds/glitterbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years on, Oliver starts to see a former student in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live A Little

_Oliver took a deep breath, pausing outside the door. He could do this. He’d been doing this every day for the past two semesters and this was no different to any of the rest. That’s what he had to keep telling himself anyway._

_It would get easier, that’s what everyone had told him, but nine months on he was struggling to see how that would be the case. Maybe he wasn’t cut out for this. Maybe it would never get better._

_He swallowed heavily, tapping his foot impatiently before pushing the classroom door open and marching in confidently._

_“Quieten down ladies and gentlemen, books out, Chapter 21, where we left off.” He called out, marching to the desk, placing his laptop bag down and pulling the computer from its case, plugging it in and logging on as everyone began to settle down around him. He picked up his copy of the book, striding round the desk and perching awkwardly on the front edge. “So what does this chapter teach us?” He asked with a smile, looking out across the room._

_“That the verdict is bullshit.” A voice piped up, a giggle rippling across the classroom. Oliver smirked to himself with a shake of the head. No prizes for guessing who the mystery contributor was._

_Connor Walsh smirked triumphantly from his desk halfway back, reclined casually in his chair. He was a frustrating student. Far more intelligent than his peers, but too proud to demonstrate it. Oliver had seen his transcripts and knew for a fact his written work far outshone his in-person contributions._

_“Language, Mr. Walsh.” He tutted, “But I think we can all agree with the sentiment.” He pushed up from the desk, walking back around. “So what do we learn about society in this time period based on the verdict?”_

_“That they’re prejudiced against him because of his race.” Connor offered thoughtfully. Oliver relaxed, he hadn’t seen a student this engaged in one of his classes in a long time. Maybe he really could make this teaching thing work out after all. “Atticus proves beyond all reasonable doubt that Tom is innocent yet the jury still find him guilty to save face and protect the white guy.” He shrugged._

_“Good!” Oliver mumbled, a smile spreading across his lips. “And what is the significance of the people in the gallery rising for Atticus despite him losing the case?”_

_A sea of blank faces stared back at him, people chewing on pen lids and avoiding his gaze so as not to get called on._

_“It’s a mark of respect.” Connor piped up again, seemingly sighing at the lack of input from his fellow classmates. “Atticus put his reputation on the line to stand up for what was right. He fought for justice for a black man and people never used to do that back then.” He paused. “He’s a good guy and they’re grateful for what he tried to do.”_

_Oliver nodded, beaming widely._

_“Thank you, Connor.” He smiled. “I’m glad someone’s been paying attention.” The young man blushed in response, fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat as his neighbours snickered._

_“Yeah, well I want to be a lawyer.” He hissed over his shoulder, trying to deflect the teasing of his fellow classmates._

_“I’m sure you’ll make a great one, Mr. Walsh. If only everyone else was as dedicated to making something of themselves as you seem to be.” Oliver smiled warmly, clicking on to the next page of his lesson notes. “Now if we can all move on, maybe someone else would like to do some work today.”_

* * *

Oliver growled to himself as he sorted through the pile of papers on his desk. No matter how hard he tried to keep everything in order, he still seemed to struggle to find what he was looking for when he needed it. In all his years as a teacher, his organisational skills had yet to improve. He glanced down at his watch. Fifteen minutes until class started and he was nowhere near prepared. 

The door to the teacher’s lounge pushed open, a face poking round the door. Louise, the school secretary smiled as she laid eyes on Oliver. 

“Mr. Hampton, your guest speaker is here.” She grinned, pushing the door open wider and leading the guest in. Oliver smiled, expectantly, his breath catching in his throat, not prepared for the sight that met him. 

Slicked back hair, and meticulously groomed facial hair framed the familiar face. Age had certainly played its part, but the gentleman in front of him was still recognisable. A freshly ironed shirt pulled snugly over his chest, showing off his toned physique, leaving Oliver longing for the day he could get away with looking that good. 

“Hi, Mr. Hampton.” The young man smiled back at him, offering a hand out. Oliver pushed his chair back, clambering to his feet, stumbling over the chair leg as he stepped forwards. 

“Connor.” He swallowed, already feeling the heat rising on his face. “Thank you so much for coming.” He paused. “Please, call me Oliver.” He added. 

Connor Walsh had aged well, there was no denying, and Oliver was struggling to relate the man standing before him to the cocksure teenager he’d taught nearly eight years previously. 

“It’s no problem.” Connor shrugged with a smile. “I was back in town visiting my mum and it’s the least I could do.” He explained. “So you’re still here then?” He chuckled. “Still teaching the same book?” Oliver gathered his papers together and pulled his laptop bag onto his shoulder, leading Connor out of the teacher’s lounge. 

“Well, some people aren’t lucky enough to escape.” He chuckled, leading him down the corridors Connor had once walked himself. “So, how are things going?” He asked casually. “Working hard, playing harder?” He teased. He remembered Connor as a teenager, social life always coming first. 

“Well, California has a lot of distractions.” He chuckled. “But Stanford keeps me grounded. Well busy at least.” He smiled. “If I knew Law School would be this much hard work, I might have paid more attention in class.” 

“Well, you got in to Stanford. They don’t let you in there unless they’re sure you’re up to it.” Oliver grinned. “I’m impressed!” He paused. “I knew you had it in you.” He smiled with a coy lick of the lips. 

“The prospectus doesn’t tell you about the long hours, the late nights or the unpaid internships, but it’s worth it.” Connor nodded. “I haven’t slept in about a year, and I live on a diet of caffeine, but I’m so close to my goal it keeps me going.” He smiled widely, eyes sparkling. A smile so endearing, Oliver’s heart skipped a beat, the papers sliding from his grip and cascading to the floor.

“Shit!” Oliver muttered, bending down to gather them all up, cursing himself for becoming such a blatant trainwreck so quickly. This wasn’t just any hot guy. This was a former student. Someone he’d helped nurture, and right now he felt more like a dirty old man than he’d ever felt in his life. 

Connor bent down to help, Oliver clambering to his feet as he tried to sort the recovered paperwork into some sort of order, and then he saw it and it took his breath away. 

Trousers clung tight to Connor’s body as he bent down highlighting an all too magnificent ass. Tight, round and perfect, and definitely not something Oliver should be looking at. He felt the heat rising through his face, cheeks burning as Connor rose to his feet and handed over the remaining papers with a smile. 

“Thanks.” Oliver stuttered, quickly walking off, Connor jogging to keep up. “You look really good!” Oliver called over his shoulder, cursing himself immediately. “I mean well… you look really well.” He mumbled, becoming more and more flustered by the second as they finally arrived outside the classroom door. 

“I know what you meant.” Connor winked, pushing the classroom door open and holding it for the older man to enter first. 

Oliver shook his head, stumbling towards the desk, dropping his things down in a heap. 

“Right class, everyone settle down, books out.” He called out, trying to project confidence. “We have a guest speaker with us today.” Oliver announced as the class began slowly sorting themselves into their desks, pulling books and pens from their bags. “This is Connor Walsh. He’s a second year law student at Stanford Law and also a former pupil at this school.” He paused, glancing as all eyes fell on the handsome stranger at the front of the classroom. “He’s here to try and help us understand some of the legal aspects in To Kill A Mockingbird.” 

Connor stepped forwards, smiling warmly and brimming with confidence. If he spoke as well as he looked, this was going to be a breeze. 

“Are you single?” A voice piped up from the back of the room, a gaggle of girls bursting in to giggles. 

“Jessica!” Oliver hissed. He could always count on his 12th Grade class to lower the tone. “Don’t make me give you a detention.” He snapped. Connor held his hand up.

“It’s fine.” He smirked. “Yes. I’m single.” He announced with a smile. “I also only date men.” He added with an apologetic frown. “Now, shall we get down to business?”

* * *

“They loved you.” Oliver grinned, cleaning the pen marks from the whiteboard. “If this law thing doesn’t work out for you then you should really consider teaching!” He chuckled, gathering up his remaining paperwork, sliding it into his bag. 

Connor shrugged, perching on the front desk, hands pushed in his jacket pockets. 

“I don’t have your patience.” He smiled. “I think I’ll take the lying criminals over the teenagers if you don’t mind.” He teased. “They’re much less hard work.” 

“You can talk.” Oliver shot back. “I remember when you were that age. Not the easiest person to deal with.” He muttered, gathering.

“True.” Connor agreed, holding his hands up. “Thank god I grew up a little bit.” 

“You did.” Oliver nodded. “And they’ll all do the same.” He shrugged, feeling strangely protective of his students. They might be difficult, but he knew deep down they were all good kids when they wanted to be. They meant well. 

“So, what does a teacher get up to in the evenings around here?” Connor asked casually, watching as Oliver hitched his bag on to his shoulder. Oliver snorted, leading the pair of them into the hallway. 

“You mean aside from grading papers and doing lesson plans?” He smirked. “It’s not exactly a carnival. I’m usually too tired to do anything.” Connor chuckled. 

“Oh, come on, it’s Friday!” He whispered. “Let me buy you a drink or something.” He suggested. “It’s the least I can do after everything you’ve done for me.” Connor offered as they came to the front door, moving towards the teacher’s car park. Oliver frowned.

“I was your teacher, Connor, you don’t owe me anything!” He blushed, pulling his bag further up his shoulder. “I was just doing my job.” He shrugged. 

“And it meant a lot to me.” Connor countered. “I never knew what I wanted to do with my life until you taught me that book.” He smiled. “Come onnnnnn,” he pleaded. “Just one drink!” He rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a business card. “I know a really good bar in town. Live a little Mr. Hampton!” He smirked. 

Oliver took the business card, studying the number printed on it. He wanted to. Connor was an adult after all. They both were, but something about the entire suggestion felt wrong. Connor had been his student. Someone who’d been his responsibility at one point and the thought of crossing that line still felt strange, regardless of the fact Connor was more than capable of making his own decisions.

Oliver groaned, meeting Connor’s hopeful expression, his heart sinking.

“I can’t.” He sighed, palming the business card. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.” He mumbled. Connor rolled his eyes.

“I’m 25 years old, Oliver.” He hissed.

“Yeah, and I used to teach you.” He mumbled apologetically. “It’s… weird.”

“Only if you make it weird!” Connor argued. He paused, studying Oliver’s pained expression before backing away, raising his hands in despair. “Fine.” He croaked. “It was really good to see you again.” He added with a forced smile, offering a hand for Oliver to shake. “Just, let me know if you want to do this again next year,” he offered, backing away and shoving his hands back in his pockets. “I’ll see you around.”

Oliver watched as the younger man walked off across the school ground. Something tightening in the pit of his stomach. Connor was right after all. He was an adult, and the fact Oliver used to teach him shouldn’t stop them from being friendly. He sighed to himself.

“Connor!” He called out, the younger man stopping and spinning on his heel. “I guess one drink won’t end the world.” He offered. A smile cracking across Connor’s lips.

“Text me!” He called, signalling to the card clutched tightly in Oliver’s hand. “You won’t regret it!” He chuckled.

“I hope I don’t.” Oliver muttered to himself, loading his stuff wearily into his car.

* * *

“I remember when I was eighteen, getting kicked out of this place for being underage.” Connor chuckled as he slid into their booth, pushing a beer bottle towards Oliver. 

“Why does that not surprise me?” Oliver smirked, nodding gratefully and bringing the bottle to his lips. 

The bar was quite homely. Small and intimate. Not too loud, each booth filled with people talking and laughing. Just casual Friday night meetings, drink flowing as everyone relaxed after the long working week.

“Are you insinuating I was a troublemaker?” Connor beamed innocently, sipping deeply from his own bottle. He looked good, still in the same tight shirt and trouser combination as earlier. His jacket was gone, sleeves rolled up and pulling nicely over the curve of his arm. Oliver leant on the table, his chin in the palm of his hand.

“Troublemaker is harsh.” He shrugged. “You were definitely a challenge though.” He mumbled. “Frustrating more than anything. You were clearly intelligent but you seemed to go out of your way to prove otherwise.” Oliver stared, a knowing grin playing on his lips. Connor chuckled.

“I couldn’t have something like that ruin my street cred!” He winked, tilting his bottle to his lips again. “I kind of miss it.” He sighed. “You spend your whole life in High School trying to hide how clever you are in order to fit in, then you go to college and everyone’s fighting to be the smartest whilst simultaneously doing the least work. Everything’s a mind game.” He pouted.

“I never had that problem.” Oliver grumbled. “I’ve always been the nerdy Asian kid. Glasses, bookworm. I was never getting rid of that. I was destined to have no street cred.” He smirked. 

“You were definitely the coolest of all the teachers at school if that’s any consolation.” Connor offered. 

“I was also the youngest.” Oliver argued. “I spent half of my first semester solving all the other teacher’s IT problems because half of them didn’t know how to even turn a laptop on.” He sighed.

“What about Mr. Ryder?” Connor asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. “You enjoyed his company if school gossip is to be believed.” He winked. Oliver shook his head with a smile, bringing his bottle to his lips.

“Because school gossip is never wrong.” He mumbled sarcastically.

“Don’t burst my bubble, Oliver!” Connor cackled. “You two were cute, I was rooting for you!” He teased.

“We were a trainwreck.” Oliver countered, running a finger up the side of his bottle, catching a drip on his fingertip. “I don’t even know how you lot found out about it.” He sighed. 

“School kids pick up on everything.” Connor smiled. “Gossip is our life blood.” He stared at Oliver, swallowing hard. “Sorry.” He whispered. “Is it a touchy subject?”

“No!” Oliver insisted, sighing heavily. “I was a young, newly qualified teacher and Will was a hot gym teacher. Everyone told me while I was training to stay away from dating colleagues but he was too hot to say no to.” He mumbled wistfully. 

“He was definitely hot.” Connor grinned. “I’m jealous that you got to tap that.” He continued, beer spluttering from Oliver’s mouth. 

“He was a self obsessed asshole.” Oliver clarified, wiping his mouth. “We had nothing in common. By the end we were both looking for an excuse to finish it. It was almost a relief when he got offered another job in Florida.” He muttered, eyes scanning the bar, anxious that anyone might recognise him or the man sitting across from him. “I shouldn’t be telling you all this.” He whispered, sinking backwards into the booth. 

“I’m not seventeen anymore Oliver. We’re just two adults having a discussion. Relax.” Connor mumbled back. Oliver paused. Maybe he’d got it wrong. Maybe Connor wasn’t interested in him and this was all his way of being polite. Maybe his own hang ups had allowed him to misread the entire situation. 

“So tell me about California.” Oliver smiled, changing the subject. The less focus on him, the better. “It must be nice to get away?”

“Actually, I miss home a lot.” He admitted. “I love California, but nothing beats coming back to this place.” He smiled wistfully. “I’m still trying to decide where I’m going to practice when I pass the bar.” He smirked. “You don’t get rid of me that easily. 

“But California is amazing?!” Oliver spluttered in amazement. The idea that anyone might choose to come back to a small place like this was baffling to him. He’d been looking for the right opportunity to get out for years. 

“Yeah, but everyone eats kale or quinoa.” Connor pouted with a mischievous smirk. “And they do yoga at all times of the day, or work out every spare second and they’re all tanned to within an inch of their lives.” He paused. “I miss doing things because I want to, not because I feel like I need to fit in with everyone else.”

“There’s a lot of criminals in California.” Oliver reasoned.

“There’s a lot of criminals everywhere.” Connor corrected him. “If one things for certain, I’ll never be short of work in that respect.” Oliver stared at him, still mind blown by just how much he’d changed. The boy he’d once taught was now undoubtedly a man. Connor caught wind of his stare and frown. “What?” He furrowed his brow, playing awkwardly with his beer bottle. 

“I’m proud of you.” Oliver mumbled finally, folding his arms on the tabletop. “Everyone had written you off, but you proved them wrong. You decided what you wanted to do and you made it happen. Not many people can say that.”

“Thanks.” Connor mumbled, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink, not quite sure what to do with the compliment. He tapped his fingers awkwardly on the table before taking a sharp breath. “Let me get you another drink.” He insisted quickly, sliding from the booth and swaggering towards the bar before Oliver had a chance to argue.

Oliver let out a deep breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding, slumping forwards as he watched Connor order effortlessly at the bar. He never usually had this much trouble. In any other circumstance, he’d waste no time in making it clear what he wanted, but this was different. 

Oliver picked at the label of the empty beer bottle in front of him considering his options. Maybe he should just go for it. He had nothing to lose anyway. Eight years was a long time. Oliver was no longer in any position of power over the other man, they both sat together as equals, regardless of the gap in age. 

Oliver began to doubt himself. Maybe he was being stupid. Connor had shown nothing to suggest the feeling was reciprocated. Maybe he really was just an old man with a dirty crush. Maybe the palpable tension was all in his head. Sure, he’d heard the rumours about Connor from his youth. He knew all about his promiscuity, because while the students were gossiping about the teacher’s romantic dalliances, the teachers were equally as guilty of doing the reverse. 

Connor slid back in the booth, passing another bottle towards Oliver as he smirked to himself, glancing back over his shoulder.

“What’s so funny?” Oliver asked, following the younger man’s line of vision. It was definitely the barman drawing his attention.

“Oh, nothing.” Connor shrugged, taking a pull on his beer, clearly thinking better of it as he swallowed. “The guy behind the bar,” He started, signalling over his shoulder to a vaguely familiar looking guy. The guy was cute, nothing spectacular but pretty nonetheless. “That’s Joshua Reynolds.” He continued with a grin. “I think it’s fair to say he’s not my biggest fan.” He paused. “I broke him and his boyfriend up.” Oliver rolled his eyes. 

“Oh god.” He groaned. “Did you sleep with him?” He squeaked, as if scandalised by the whole idea.

“No!” Connor giggled. “I slept with his boyfriend.” He muttered with a shrug. “I lost my virginity to him to be precise.” He announced, taking a long sip of his beer, unfazed by what he’d just shared. “Trust me, it was worth it.” He winked slyly. 

Oliver shook his head, completely bemused. 

“You’re shameless, you know that right?” He scolded gently. “Here I am telling you I’m proud of you and you casually drop something like that in.” He snickered. 

“Hey, there’s no shame in good sex.” Connor shrugged with a sparkle in his eye.

“There must be someone special though?” Oliver frowned. “Someone you can see a future with?” Connor shrugged, looking at the table, rubbing the back of his neck.

“There was one guy.” He started. “It went on for a few months. I thought he was amazing.” He sighed. “He had a wife.” He mumbled, still not meeting Oliver’s stare. “But he kept telling me it was over and they were getting a divorce. Then one day, out of the blue, he tells me he can’t see me anymore. His wife is pregnant and they’re giving it another shot.” He finally looked up, and Oliver could see the sincerity in his eyes. “He was the closest. I tended to stop letting people in after that.” He admitted glumly, leaving Oliver taken aback by his candor. 

“There must be someone out there for you. You’re young, you have your whole life to find them.” Oliver offered.

“What about you?” Connor retorted, leaning forwards, his grin returning. “I mean there’s no reason for you to be on your own either.” Deflecting was clearly a skill of his. “You’re still young, you’re cute and you’re intelligent. Sounds like the perfect catch to me?” He drawled, the sparkle returning to his eyes.

Oliver blushed, swatting away the compliment, taking another sip of his drink. 

“I’m serious!” Connor insisted animatedly, lifting his bottle by the neck and gesticulating wildly with it. “You’re hot, Oliver.” He smiled, wrapping his lips suggestively around the bottleneck. “You’ve always been fucking hot. Why else do you think I paid so much attention in your classes?” 

“Don’t do this, Connor.” The older man muttered, fidgeting uneasily in his seat. 

“What?” Connor hissed. He sat back casually, still swinging the bottle between his fingers. “Oh come on. I saw you checking out my ass earlier.” He chuckled as Oliver squirmed some more. “You don’t have to be ashamed.” He whispered confidently. “I’m flattered.”

“Stop it.” Oliver snapped. “I knew this was a bad idea.” He muttered, sliding from the booth, grabbing his jacket and making for the exit. 

“Stop trying to be the good guy all the time.” Connor jumped up, trailing three paces behind. “You like me, and I like you. What’s the big fucking problem?” They reached the pavement, Oliver stopping and turning on his heel. “Don’t you dare say ‘because you were my teacher’.” He snapped angrily, butting in before Oliver had a chance. 

Oliver searched for an excuse, but he was running out of options. His desire was fast starting to win through. 

“We’re two adults, who like each other. Where’s the scandal in that?” Connor purred, crowding close to Oliver’s body, the gap between them closed to nothing. “Stop worrying.” Connor whispered. “Live a little.”

The words hung heavy in the air, Oliver staring the younger man square in the eye. Connor was right. He’d spent the last, well forever really living his life by the rules, governed by what other people said or thought and he’d had enough. Now was time to take what he wanted for once. 

Oliver reached out, curling a hand around the younger man’s neck, pulling their lips together hungrily, electricity flowing as they touched. He licked his way inside Connor’s mouth, tongues fighting for dominance as their lips moved against each other’s, hands scrabbling to grip something. Connor grasped a handful of Oliver’s hip, whilst Oliver grabbed a fistful of the other man’s t-shirt, forcing the kiss to continue as they held each other close. 

They finally broke apart, both short of breath, foreheads falling lightly together.

“See, that wasn’t so painful now, was it.” Connor teased, a smirk spreading across his lips, earning a slap to the arm in the process. 

“Just take me home before I change my mind.” Oliver pouted, wrapping his fingers tightly around Connor’s wrist, pulling him gently in the direction of the nearest cab

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly through the window, Oliver taking the opportunity to bask in the sunshine as he slowly came to. A cool breeze swam in through the window, as he became accustomed to the familiar sag of the mattress beside him and the tangle of limbs with his own. 

Connor looked peaceful as he slept, face mashed into the pillow, hair mussed adorably against his forehead, lips pressed into a sleep induced pout.

It had been a long time since Oliver had had anyone stay the night, gone were nights of partying and picking up guys, replaced instead with drawing up lesson plans and marking papers. Connor was right about one thing. He needed to live a little, in fact, he had to keep reminding himself he was only 31. 

He stretched, scratching absentmindedly at his stomach, frowning as he dislodged a discarded condom wrapper from his skin. He swung his legs from the bed, fumbling in his bedside drawer for a pair of lounge pants.

“How are you awake right now?” Connor’s voice croaked, hiding further into the pillow. “What time is it?” He added, lifting his head and rubbing at his eyes. Oliver couldn’t resist a grin as he took in the adorable sight in front of him. 

“8:30″ He smiled, glancing at his phone, pulling the pants up as he stood. Connor pulled himself up, staring at Oliver, eyes narrowed in confusion, still tightly hugging the pillow.

“You’re kidding, right?” He grunted glumly. “It’s Saturday, Oliver. We should be sleeping in.” He sighed, dropping back down heavily, bringing a hand to his forehead. 

“I’m a teacher. I get up at 5:30 every morning. This is sleeping in.” Oliver retorted, a cheeky glint to his eye. “Anyway. I need coffee.” He tutted, padding over to the kitchen. 

“Coffee’s good!” Connor called out, pulling himself up and leaning back casually against the headboard, sheets pooled in his lap as he made himself comfortable. “Milk and two sugars.” He grinned, watching expectantly as Oliver flicked on the coffee machine. “Your apartment is smaller than I expected.” He mumbled, craning his neck to take in his surroundings, something he’d failed to do in the haste of the previous night, far too engrossed in undressing Oliver and taking in every inch of his body.

Oliver pottered around the kitchen, grabbing mugs from the cupboard and setting them down on the counter.

“I’m a high school teacher, what exactly were you expecting?” Oliver shrugged. “Our pay scale doesn’t compare to a criminal defense attorney.” He added slyly. He was all too aware that Connor could easily earn twice his salary straight out of law school. “Besides, I have no need for anything bigger.” He reasoned as he spooned sugar in each mug.

“I like it!” Connor called out. “It’s homely.” He smiled, running his hands across the bedding. 

“Well it’s nice to know you approve.” Oliver chuckled, pouring coffee in each mug. He padded back towards the bed, holding one mug out towards Connor which he took gratefully. 

“Do you have any food?” He asked with a wink as Oliver casually perched on the foot of the bed. “An energy bar or something. Just a quick fix before round two.” He grinned, sipping seductively from the coffee.

“Who said there’s going to be round two?” Oliver purred, sipping from his own mug before sliding it on the bedside table and crawling towards Connor. He plucked the mug from his hands, placing it safely out of the way before bringing their lips crashing together.

Connor pushed Oliver away, rolling the older man underneath him and mounting him with a smile, the sheets falling away to reveal his naked ass, hands pressed in the mattress, either side of Oliver’s head.

“So, what’s today’s assignment, Mr. Hampton?” Connor whispered, low and seductive in the older man’s ear, leaning down and catching their lips together, his kiss soft and leading.

“Noooo.” Oliver groaned with a smirk, pushing the younger man’s face away. “Don’t call me that.” He pouted, still feeling quite sensitive about the whole dynamic. “We’re not playing that game.” He asserted. Connor rolled away, giggling to himself.

“Y’know, I remember making a bet in senior year, back when I was a stupid cocky kid.” He snorted, lazing in the sheets. 

“Interesting use of the past tense.” Oliver teased, earning a smack to the arm. 

“Anyway!” Connor smirked. “I bet my friends that one day, before I was thirty, I’d sleep with you.” He grinned proudly. “I need to track them down. Cash it in.” He smiled, snuggling closer again, looking up at Oliver hopefully, waiting for what was next. Oliver tensed, his eyes narrowing as he shifted away from Connor slightly. He was sure he was joking, but right now, it was the last thing Oliver wanted to hear.

“So that’s all I am? Just some stupid bet to you?” He snapped, eyebrows raised, staring expectantly at Connor, waiting for an answer. 

“No, of course not, but I liked to aim high.” He winked with a chuckle. “Every school kid that has a hot teacher dreams of making it a reality.” He explained. “Although to be fair, the amount of people I’ve slept with, it was more a case of when rather than if.” He boasted confidently. Oliver had heard enough. He rolled from the bed, collecting a handful of clothes from the floor and throwing them at Connor. 

“Get out.” He spat, anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. ”Is that all this was? You trying to boost your stupid fucking ego?” He felt used, and stupid. Of course a guy like Connor could never genuinely like a guy like him. “Just an extra special notch on your bedpost? Another story to share with your friends?” 

“What! No!” Connor yelped, realising fast he’d put his foot in it. He jumped up from the bed, fumbling awkwardly with his pants. “Oliver, no, I didn’t mean that.” He pleaded, hopping from one foot to the other. “I just meant…”

“Save it, Connor.” Oliver hissed, grabbing the pile of clothes again and backing Connor towards the door. “This was a huge mistake, clearly.” He sighed, the younger man stumbling backwards. 

“Oliver!” Connor hissed. “Oliver, you’re overreacting.” He groaned, as the older man opened the front door for him and pushed him into the hallway. 

“Really?” Oliver pouted. “Why don’t you go and tell your friend about it?” He snapped sharply. “You can discuss how much I’m overreacting while you’re cashing in your bet.” He fumed, slamming the door shut and stalking away until the pleading knocks died down.

* * *

Monday morning felt like something out of a nightmare. Oliver spent the day so glum that even his fellow teachers commented on his change of mood. He wanted to get home. He needed a drink and to wallow in his own self pity , the remainder of the weekend just hadn’t felt like enough time. 

The day trundled by at an obnoxiously slow pace, Oliver sure it might never end. Eventually, he found himself standing in front of his junior year class, watching the clock and waiting for the final bell to ring.

Every tick of the second hand thudded heavily in his ears, another step closer to freedom. Oliver sat at the front desk, tapping his fingers impatiently against his laptop as the class worked silently in front of him. His lesson plans had fallen by the wayside, Oliver not in the mood to do anything more than the bare minimum. 

The final bell felt like music to his ears, Oliver finally understanding his student’s urge to escape as soon as the first chime sounded. 

“By next lesson I want 1,000 words on Atticus’ role in the community in To Kill A Mockingbird.” Oliver called out as everyone gathered their things together. “If anyone forgets it’ll be immediate detention.” He added irritably. “Thank you ladies and gentlemen.” He smiled falsely as the class filed out of the room, leaving him alone to collect his things together. 

“Wow, immediate detention? Someone must have had a shitty weekend.” Oliver’s head shot up at the unexpected voice.

Connor lingered unsurely in the doorway, taking a few cautious steps inside the empty classroom, hair hung straggly in his eyes, shirt and trouser combo replaced by a pair of slim fit jeans and a low neck t-shirt. His casual image a complete contrast to the meticulous image he’d previously presented.

“You shouldn’t be here, Connor.” Oliver huffed, flipping his laptop shut and sliding it into his carry case. 

“I actually came to say goodbye.” Connor sighed, perching on the edge of the nearest desk and folding his arms defensively. “I’m flying back to California first thing in the morning so I wanted to let you know the coast is clear.” He smiled sarcastically. “You don’t need to worry about bumping in to me any time soon.” 

“Great.” Oliver smiled. “Well, I’d love to stay and chat but I have places to go and work to do.” He pouted, gathering his stuff under his arm and making towards the door.

“I also wanted one last chance to apologise.” Connor continued, standing up and stepping between Oliver and his exit. “Just hear me out, please.” He begged as Oliver opened his mouth to protest. He turned, pushing the classroom door shut, blocking the two of them inside. 

“Connor…” Oliver sighed with a roll of the eyes. “There’s nothing more you can say.” He insisted. 

“I’m an idiot.” Connor carried on regardless.

“Well that’s evident.” Oliver hissed. Connor stared, his eyes pleading for a chance.

“I have so much fucking respect for you, Oliver.” Connor groaned. “The other night was…perfect. Then I got carried away and…” He closed his eyes. “I never should have said what I did.” 

“And yet you still did.” Oliver muttered, going to push past Connor who grabbed his arm. 

“I really like you.” He insisted, licking his lips thoughtfully. “Look, I get that you’re struggling to be okay with all this, and I didn’t exactly help matters.” He thought again, taking a deep breath. “You’re so much more than just some notch on my bedpost. You’re a really special person and I should have just told you that instead of being a jackass.” He paused. “I guess some things never change.” He shrugged, a bashful smile playing on his lips.

Oliver smirked, pressing his lips together, hitching his bag further up his shoulder but remaining quiet, his resolve melting slightly.

“You’re so great.” Connor sighed. “You’re hot, you’re a nice guy and you’re insanely smart. If you were homework, I’d slam you on my desk and do you?!”

Oliver snorted, shaking his head with disbelief, unable to prolong his angry facade any longer.

“That is a terrible line.” He chuckled.

“Made you smile though.” Connor reasoned, crowding closer to Oliver, smiling dangerously.

“I think I’m more amused at the thought of you doing homework.” Oliver shot back. 

“Touché.” Connor giggled. He closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly, rubbing roughly at the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, Oliver.” He sighed sincerely, his eyes swimming with remorse yet tinged with a cheeky glint.

“Oh shut up, you idiot.” Oliver hissed, dropping his bag down. 

He stepped forwards, pressing his lips softly to Connor’s. The kiss was warm and gentle, Connor’s hand softly caressing Oliver’s jaw, pulling him in closer.

“Thank you.” Oliver whispered, pulling back slightly, his hand coursing down Connor’s chest as they stood together in the empty classroom.

“What for?” Connor frowned, scrunching his nose up. 

“For coming back?” Oliver shrugged. “For trying to make things right.” he paused. “It just means a lot.” He tailed off, pulling Connor back towards him, kissing him gently. “Do you really have to go back so soon?” He whimpered, clasping a fistful of Connor’s t-shirt in his hand. 

Connor swept a stray hair from Oliver’s forehead, nodding apologetically. 

“’Fraid so.” He whispered. “I have a paper due on Wednesday that I’m barely half finished with, so unless you want to encourage me putting sex before schoolwork…” He winked, teasing gently.

“Stop!” Oliver smirked, punching him lightly on the arm. “Don’t put me in that position.” He turned, picking up his bag and sliding it up his shoulder. 

“I’m back for Thanksgiving.” Connor explained with a smug grin. “So you’ll definitely have something to be thankful for.” He added with a chuckle. 

“That’s so far away though?” Oliver whined. Connor grinned, eyes narrow and dangerous, dropping his voice low, leaning in to Oliver’s ear as he slid their hands together. 

“Then I guess we’ll have to make the most of tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sanyumi for letting me bug her continuously for help.   
> Hope you enjoy! Any feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
